


Lin BeiFong x Suyin Beifong: Sisters In Love

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, LGBTQ+Characters, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Lin and Suyin have made up for their past mistakes and now they have realized that they have romantic feelings for each other. Who will tell the other first?. You will have to read it to find out. (Sister x Sister Incest). (Don't like it, don't read it). (Smut and Swearing).





	1. Chapter 1: Sisters In Love: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first time for the Lin Beifong/Suyin Beifong pairing and it is my second fanfic for The Legend Of Korra Fandom. This is an incest ship and FanFic. This fanfic will be six chapters long and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I will love and enjoy writing it. Now on with the story.

in Beifong rubbed at her eyes tiredly as she had been hard at work all day in the police station. She had been busy all day and the only thing on her mind other than her work was her younger sister, Suyin Beifong. Lin blushed whenever she thought of Suyin. It actually wasn't that long ago, only a couple of months ago that she was in fact in love with her younger sister. 

She was so glad that they had patched things up several months ago. Suyin had actually moved to Republic City to stay close to her and Lin was beyond happy about that. Lin had offered to let Su live with her in her apartment and Su had hurriedly agreed to live with her. It wasn't that long into living with each other that Lin had come as lesbian and Suyin had come out as pansexual.

Lin smiled softly to herself as she removed her hands from her face and she went back to her work. And about two hours later Lin was finally done with her current slate of work and she places her work into a folder before she had got out of her chair and she leaves the report on her desk. She looked at the clock on the wall and that's when she had noticed that was nearly one in the morning. Her eyes had widened at how late it had gotten. She was supposed to be back at home by now. She and Suyin were supposed to hang out, but she had got caught in her work. She looks down at the ground under feet sadly.

"Damn it. I hope that Su isn't too mad at me for missing our sister date. Maybe it might have been a real date if I just told how I really feel about her"., Lin muttered to herself as she got ready to leave her office and head back home to her apartment. She walks to her office door and she hears soft footsteps coming closer to her office door and she frowns slightly. And finally, it was just a few seconds later when someone had knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Lin asked them through the door.

Suyin smiled after she had knocked on Lin's office door. Suyin had come to the police station to check on Lin because she was worried about her older sister when she hadn't shown up to hang out with her the previous as they had planned. And that's why at nearly one in the morning at the police station to check on her older sister to see why hadn't shown for their sister date. Su giggled slightly at her own choice of words. Su had never told anyone but she was always in love with her older sister Lin. That's why she had gotten divorced from her husband some time ago.

Maybe her and Lin's next sister date will be a real sister date. 

"Hey, sis. It's just me Su. Can we talk?" Suyin asked her through the door as a light blush had spread across both of their faces. Lin smiled to herself as she opened her office door to let Su into her office and she was immediately brought into a hug by her sister that she had returned. She patted her sister on the back and Su pulled away from the embrace. Su frowns at sister a little and the look on Lin drops a little bit as well. 

"Lin, why are you working so late? You should have been back at home hours ago. I'm not mad at you sis. I'm just worried because you just work yourself way too hard these days. You need to have some fun. It's too late now, but since it is the weekend, tomorrow when it's opened, you and I could go to this new club that has just recently opened. They also have this really cool restaurant that I have wanted to eat at since it opened. So maybe we could go tomorrow." She said as she had blushed slightly. Lin curious as to why she had blushed. She decided to take a chance.

"Su, are you asking me out on a date." She had asked. Suyin's face had reddened considerably and her heart had started to beat faster within her own chest. She nodded with a bright smile on her face. Lin's eyes had widened once more. 

"There's something that I should have told you years ago. I'm in love with you and I would very much like it if you would go on a date with me this weekend"., Su said to her and the two sisters blushed a deep shade red at her confession. Lin's eyes widened again and a smile had spread itself across her face and it had replaced the frown from earlier.

"Su, I have to tell you something as well. I'm in love with you too and I will very much love to go on a date with you tomorrow. But there's something that you have to do first. Close your eyes. Please." She asked. Suyin was wondering what her older sister was up to as she closed her eyes because she trusts her more than anything else in the world. Lin's smile became a grin and she leaned toward her sister and she had closed her eyes as she gets closer to her face. She connected their lips in a soft, yet sweet kiss.

Suyin froze for only a moment before she wrapped her arms around Lin's shoulders and she kissed back. Lin smirked into their kiss and she swiped her tongue across younger sister's bottom lip, which caused her gasp and part her lips. Lin slipped her tongue past Su's now parted lips and inside her mouth. 

She used her tongue to explore every inch of her younger sister's mouth and they moaned into the kiss. Lin then found Su's tongue and she had wrapped her tongue around Su's tongue and they both started to breathe heavier. And during their kiss, their hands explored each other's bodies over their clothes.

A few minutes later, the two sisters had to part from their kiss due to the lack of oxygen. They opened their eyes and they stared at one another for a moment before they had started giggle a bit at themselves. It was the best kiss that either sister had ever had in their entire lives up to this point in their lives, which they are both really happy about.

"Damn, Lin. That was one hell of a kiss. You know, that was my first time kissing another woman. It was very special, I really, really loved that it was with you." She said, while her face darkened with another blush. Lin smiled softly at her sister once more that she is very happy to be dating and to have in her life now and forever.

"Su, that was also my first kiss with another woman and I'm really happy that it was with you as well. How about we go back home and have a late dinner?" She asked. Suyin nodded. She smiled and kissed her again. They pull away from their kiss, she leaned her head on her older sister's shoulder as they leave Lin's office and walk out of the police station and the two of them had headed back home for a late dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters In Love: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. And here is the second chapter. I have decided to write and post chapter two a little bit earlier. And so here it is. I do apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. It is a bit shorter than the first chapter and for that, I'm sorry. The next chapter, chapter three, should be longer than the first two chapters, so it will probably be somewhere between 2k and 4k words long. Now on with the story.

The following morning Lin woke up to the sunlight that was streaming in from her window and she groaned slightly as she yawned and stretched her arms and legs. That's when she felt that someone else was in bed with her. She then finally opened her eyes and she looked down to see that the person, that was, in fact, her younger sister Suyin. She smiled down at Su and she brought her right hand to thread her fingers through Su's graying black hair. Lin had smiled as she watched her sister/girlfriend sleep.

She looks away from her sister's face. She noticed that their legs on tangled together, and the only thing that is separating them from full-on skin to skin contact is their bra and panties that they had worn the night before after dinner when they had gone to sleep in Lin's bed and under her bed covers with each other.

They haven't had sex yet as they are both waiting until after at least their third date. Suyin stirred awake about ten minutes to her older sister softly stroking her hair, she smiled up at her, which Lin returned.

"Good morning Lin. How did you sleep last night?" She asked as she moved around on the bed a little bit so that she is now sitting in the bed up against the headboard as Lin did the exact same thing. Su leans toward her and she surprises her with a quick kiss and Lin kisses her back. She pulled away from her sister as she waited for her to answer her question.

"Morning, Suyin. I slept pretty well actually. But I have to get a new bed though sooner or later. It's not nearly big enough for two people. Maybe we can buy a new bed in a few days. When we have the time to." Lin replied as her sister nodded as she did agree with her older sister. Su then gets out of Lin's, their bed and she slips on her shoes. She walked to Lin's bedroom door and then turns to face her, with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower, Lin. And you can take your shower. I was also thinking that maybe we could go out for breakfast. I know that one place is still open nearby," Suyin says. Lin nodded She smiled again as she went to take her shower.

A few minutes later when she heard the shower running, she got up and out of the bed. She quickly looked for clean clothes for both of them. By the time that her younger sister finished showering, her sister had got clean clothes for two of them already together.

She got out of the shower and as she is drying off that's when she notices that Lin had set out clean clothes for her on the bathroom counter, just like Lin had used to do when they were kids growing up and going to school. Su dries herself off completely and she grabs her clean clothes and she starts to get dressed. A few minutes later Su walks out of the bathroom fully dressed in a black t-shirt and green pants with a belt and black shoes.

Suyin walked into the living room, while Lin walks to the bathroom to take her own shower and she has her own clean clothes in her hands. And after her shower, Lin and Su then head off to go eat breakfast at the nearby restaurant that Su mentioned earlier. After breakfast, the two sisters head back home to spend the day together. And when it's time for their date later that day Lin and Su dress up a little bit as this is their very first date.

But when they get to the restaurant, it wasn't exactly what they had expected. Both Suyin and Lin's eyes widened at what they saw before them. The night before an accident happened in the restaurant and the restaurant is being repaired, so it's closed while repairs are in process. Su turns to face Lin with a sad frown on her face and Lin has a similar look on her face as well.

"Lin, what are we going to do now?. This is just rotten luck. I really wanted our first date to be perfect and now it's ruined." She said as she started to cry. She hated to see her sister sad. She wrapped her arms around her as she pulled her into a hug, she let her cry into her chest. She rubbed circles over her back to comfort her.

She pulled away from Lin to wipe the tears away, smiled sadly at her sister.

"Thank you, Lin. I really needed that hug, but are we going to do about our date though?" She asked. Lin thought about it for a second before an idea pops into her head.

"I just remembered something. Do you remember that diner that Mom used to take us to when we were kids? Well, it's still there. Let's go. This date isn't over just yet, neither is this night. It's just starting and it's going to be wonderful for both of us." She said as she took her right hand within her left. She intertwined their fingers together, causing the two women to blush madly as they made their way to the diner where their very first will happen and it is going to be quite an amazing first date for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the second chapter. I'll have the complete fic rewritten & edited soon. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters In Love: Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've written anything for this Fic and for that I'm really, really sorry. This chapter is awesome. Now on with the story.

Lin and Suyin walked into the diner fifteen minutes later, they looked around the place. There were already several couples eating in the diner. The two women found an empty booth near a window, they sat down on the same side of the booth. They didn't have to wait very long for a waiter or waitress to show up at their booth.

The waitress stood near their booth with a smile on her face. Both Lin and Suyin noticed that she had her grey hair tied up in a bun, that she was probably somewhere in her late fifties. Lin noticed that her name tag had the name on it written in a neat script.

"Hi ladies. My name is Arisu and I will be your waitress for tonight. What would you two like to drink?" She asked them and the sisters share a look before they both look back to her. Lin and Suyin knew exactly what they are going to order to drink. Lin smiled at Arisu, who hands both Lin and Suyin a menu and they take the menus from Alice.

"I'll have an Iced Tea," Lin said, the waitress wrote it down on her notepad, then she turned to face Suyin so that she could take her drink order.

"I'll have a coke," Suyin said to Arisu, who wrote it down in her notepad, she smiled at the sisters once more. She thought that they were cute together.

"Okay. I'll be back with both of your drinks in just a few minutes and I'll give you two some time to think about what you want to eat tonight. She said as she went to get their drinks. Lin and Suyin shared a look and smile with each other. They leaned towards one another, they shared a chaste kiss that caused them both to blush a slight shade of red. They broke away from their short kiss, they went back to looking at their menus to figure out what they would be eating for dinner.

It wasn't too long later until they figured out what they wanted to eat for their dinner that night. Their waitress walked back over to their booth several minutes later with their drinks, which she placed in front of them. And the sisters/girlfriends handed their menus back over to her.

"Have you two decided what you want to eat? Arisu asked.

"I have a cheeseburger and fries." Lin replied. Arisu nodded as she wrote her order down on her notepad. Arisu turned to face Suyin to take her order.

"I'll have the same as her." Suyin said. Arisu nodded as she wrote her order down on her notepad.

"I'll be back with your food in fifteen minutes". She said before she left their booth to go back to the kitchen to give their orders to the chef. While their food is being prepared for them, the sisters/girlfriends made small talk ranging from Lin's job as a cop to what Suyin's favorite books were.

Fifteen minutes later after their oders were taken, their waitress returned to their booth with their meals. She left their booth to go help other customers. They began to eat their meals as they started to share more small talk in between bites of their meals.

Suyin and Lin finished their food in half an hour after they had gotten their it. Lin asked for the check, she left a pretty good tip for Arisu. She went to pay for their food. The two fo them left the diner to return back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. And that's the end of the very first chapter of Lin BeiFong x Suyin Beifong: Sisters In Love. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: That's the end of the first chapter. I'll have the complete fic rewritten & edited soon. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
